Kingdom of Mobotropolis Original
by Maya Uzumaki The Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog is now King. Mobotropolis is on the brink of war with Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Then, a new hedgehog shows up. Can Sonic trust this girl? SonicXAmy. COMPLETED. Squeal will be out sometime next month.**
1. Chapter 1: Coronation

**-PROLOGUE-**

The kingdom of Mobotropolis is on the brink of war with none other than the notorious Doctor Ivo Robotnik, who has just returned with plans to conquer Mobius. Queen Aleena of Mobotropolis has not only lost her husband in combat, ten years before, but now her son, Prince Manic, has gone to Mercia, to help fight with the Freedom Fighters. Next in line to the throne is her other son, Prince Sonic. Today marks his nineteenth birthday. There will be a crowning ceremony held today in honor of his coming of age...

**-Sonic's POV-**

I was in a huge, golden room, standing in front of a giant mirror, while people were dressing me. To be honest, I hated this. I could dress myself, not that in prior years I really needed to. I usually just wore the typical nothing.

"Done," said the hawk that was dressing me. I looked into the mirror. I was wearing a red cape with a golden shoulder clasp and my usual shoes and gloves. The only thing missing was my crown.

My crown, I thought. It should've been Manic who was getting the crown. He was older than me. I needed to be out there with my people, fighting off Robotnik. Before Manic left, we'd made an agreement. I'd take crown and protect the people of Mobotropolis, while he helped out Rob 'O Hedge in Mercia. Robotnik. The cause of everyone's terror. It was a worker Robotnik who'd killed my father ten years ago. I clenched my fist.

"Sonic!" I heard my mother call. I turned to the huge doorway.

"Your majesty," the hawk bowed. I rolled my eyes. Queen Aleena of Mobotropolis/your majesty was just 'mom' to me.

"Yo," I said. She rolled her eyes at my response, but smiled at me, fixing my cape.

"I can't believe it," she said, fiddling with my quills. "You're nineteen today, Sonic."

"Yup," I said, grinning at her.

"It seems like just yesterday you were a baby," she said, obviously trying to fight back the tears.

"He still is one!" I heard a voice call. Sonia. She walked into the room, wearing her attire for this evening's events. Her smile disappeared and she froze when she saw me. I expected her to insult me, or call me a dork, but to my surprise, her eyes started to water.

"Do I really look that bad?" I joked.

"You look so much like him..." Sonia muttered. 'Him' was my dad. I nodded at her.

"Manik would be very proud of you, Sonic," my mom whispered. I looked back into the mirror. This would be my last hour of being prince. I would soon be ruler of Mobotropolis.

Twilight had just set in.

"Are you ready?" Sonia asked, linking her arm with mine. I nodded. My mom stepped in front of Sonia and I.

"Let's go," she said, as the doors were being opened. There were people everywhere in the ballroom. They saw us enter, and started to clap and cheer. My mom then raised a hand to silence them all.

"Good evening, and welcome to the kingdom of Mobotropolis. You are here to witness the coronation of my son, Prince Sonic Maurice Hedgehog," my mother announced. She walked over to me, and kissed my head. It was time for my speech. I walked forward.

"All of you have come from far away places, such as the Republic of Acorn, the Kingdom of Mercia, and the United Federation. Thank you for coming to see my crowning... I know Mobius has been going through very rough times, but I can assure you, that with myself as king, I will do everything in my power to stop it. My Coronation, is not a symbol of power, but of hope for the future. I, Sonic the Hedgehog, will be not only King of Mobotropolis, but king of the people." Everyone erupted into applause. My mother came over to me, with a golden crown in her hands. She placed it gently on my head.

"The new King of Mobotropolis!" she announced. Everyone started to clap again. Sonia was crying slightly.

"You'll be a great king, Sonic," she smiled, teary-eyed.

"Now let's party!" I said. I was about to run off to the dance floor, when my mother grabbed my cape.

"Do you remember what we talked about?" she asked. I groaned, knowing where this was heading. I was arranged to marry Princess Sally Acorn of the Republic of Acorn. I liked her and all, but only as a friend. Nothing more.

"Yes," I muttered.

"Good, because Sally and her family are coming this way," she nodded towards the direction of the Acorns.

"Hello, Aleena," Queen Alicia Acorn greeted my mother.

"Nice to see you again, Alicia," my mother hugged her. She then turned to me. "It's time for the first dance, Sonic," she snapped. I turned to Sally.

"Hiya, Sal. Long time, no see," I grinned.

"Hey, dork," she teased, making me laugh.  
"You ready for the first dance?" I asked, holding my hand out to her. She nodded and took my hand. We headed down towards the center of the ballroom. She put her arms on my shoulders and I put my hands around her waist. We were about to start dancing when...

"King Sonic! King Sonic!" A guard yelled. I abruptly backed away from her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"In the gardens. We need you, now!" he explained. I looked at Sonia, and she nodded at me. She jumped off the staircase and I caught her.

"Evacuate the castle!" I commanded at my mother, running towards the gardens.

I had just gotten to the gardens when I saw all the guards surrounding a pink hedgehog.

"Is she hurt?" Sonia asked, starting to walk towards the girl. I grabbed her arm.  
"Don't touch her," I snarled.

"Sonic! She could be hurt! Let me go so I can help her!" Sonia argued, struggling against my grip. This reminded me of a day ten years ago...

_It was the day of the annual end of summer ball. Sonic was outside, running and having fun with his best friends, Tails and Knuckles. Sonic, being as fast as he was, had lost Tails and Knuckles. He came to a halt when he saw a black and red figure, lying on the ground. Sonic walked over to the man._  
_"Are you okay?" a young Sonic asked._

_"SONIC!" a husky voice called. It was Sonic's father, King of Mobotropolis. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"_

_Sonic backed away, but not fast enough, because the figure got up, green chaos emerald in hand._

_"CHAOS-" the guy yelled. Sonic's father had pushed Sonic into the nearby bushes, and jumped in front, to shield Sonic._

_"-CONTROL" the guy finished._

_There was a long silence._

_"Dad?" Sonic whispered. He peeked behind the bushes to find his father's dead body on the ground, and the black hedgehog, nowhere to be found._

"Sonic!" a voice said, snapping me back into reality. Sonia looked at me with sad eyes.

"What happened to father was not your fault," Sonia said, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, it was," I said, my voice hardened. She shook her head.

"This girl could really be innocent. We have to try to save her," Sonia said. The look in her eyes made me say yes.

"Fine. But when she wakes up, I'm going to have a talk with her," I snapped. I walked over to the girl and picked her up. Sonia decided to stay with the guards to find out what happened. As I was running, I analyzed the girl. She was young. Probably about sixteen or seventeen years old. She was cute too. I still didn't trust her though. I walked into the throne room to find my mom and a few guards, alongside Sally and her family, talking.

"Where's Sonia?" my mom asked.

"Out in the gardens with the guards," I said.

"Who's that?" Sally asked pointing to the girl in my arms. I shrugged.

"Some girl that was out there. She was knocked unconscious. Sonia wanted me to bring her back," I said, bitterly. "I'll put her in the dungeon until she wakes up-" I started.

"No you will certainly not," my mom glared at me.

"She could be the enemy!" I said. How could everybody be so oblivious to the obvious?

"Or she could be a citizen of our kingdom! Innocent until proven guilty," she said, eyeing me coldly. Sonia returned.  
"Has she woken up?" Sonia asked.

"No, not yet," my mother said. "Guard, take her upstairs and Sonia, get her changed. She will be staying in a guest room tonight," my mom commanded.

"You can't be serious!" I shouted at my mom. "She could be a spy! She can't stay here! It'll risk you, Sonia, the maids, everybody! I don't want the same thing happening again!" I said, turning away, running towards the tower that led to the roof.

I had been sitting on the rooftop for about an hour when I heard someone behind me.

"Sonia," I said, not turning.

"You need to be nicer to mother," she said gently, sitting beside me.

"I know. It's just if any of you get hurt...I- I don't know what I would do..." I said, looking at the night sky.

"I'm sure this girl is completely alright. She should be awake by tomorrow morning. Try not to be too harsh, Sonic. You're a good guy," Sonia said.

"With bad luck..." I said.

"Dork," she teased.

"Diva," I shot back, making her laugh.

"Go to sleep," she said.

"I'm king. You can't tell me what to do," I grinned.

"Mother's still in charge of the kingdom, too, ya know," she said. "And I'm still older than you."

"Goodnight, Sonia," I said as she turned to leave.

"Goodnight, King Sonic," she smirked, going inside. I hesitated for a minute, and then went inside, too.

**READ AND REVIEW! Inbox me questions. I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2: Smile

**-Sonic's POV-**

I had just put on my now normal clothes: my sneakers, a pair of white gloves, my red cape and gold crown. I decided to go pay our 'guest' a visit. I left my room and went to hers. I knocked on the door.

"C'mon in!" I heard a voice call. Mom? I opened the door to see my mom, Sonia and the girl sitting on her bed, laughing.

"Hello, Sonic," my mom said.

"What are you doing?" I asked, not phazed.

"Sonic. She's not the enemy. Introduce yourself," Sonia said.

"My name is Amy Rose. I am from the Kingdom of Mercia. I'm Rob 'O Hedge's cousin."

"I need to call Manic," I said, ignoring her, rushing out of the room.

**-Amy's POV-**

King Sonic had slammed the door leaving the room. I looked down.

"Is he always like that?" I asked.

"No. He's been going through a lot lately. He just wants us all to be safe," Queen Aleena comforted, putting her arms around me.

"Yeah, he's usually a cocky, arrogant, egotistical-"

"Sonia!" Aleena scolded.

"-dork," Sonia finished. I laughed.

"I'll be right back," I said, leaving the room.

I walked down a few corridors until I reached King Sonic's room.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sending her here?! I could've _killed_ her if Sonia hadn't stopped me!" Sonic yelled into a phone. I knocked on the door.

"I'll call you back, Manic," Sonic said, opening the door. "What?" he asked me.

"I-I'm so sorry," I said.

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry. I'm just glad I listened to my sister." There was a brief silence. He was so... cute. His green eyes, especially. I blushed thinking about it.

"Well, I'll, uh, see you at dinner," I said, turning.

"Dinner?" he asked.

"Yes, your majesty. Queen Aleena and Princess Sonia invited me. Do you mind?" I asked.

"No, I don't. And just call me Sonic," he said.

"Alright...Sonic," I said, turning down the corridor.

**-Sonic's POV-**

Tails came over to hang out before dinner. We were walking through the courtyard, talking.

"So she just randomly showed up here?" he asked. I nodded. I just finished telling him about Amy.

"Yeah. There's got to be a reason. I still don't trust her," I said. I stopped walking when I saw her over by a few guards. She looked uncomfortable.

"Yo, Tails. Be right back," I said, speeding off. I stopped in front of the guards.

"Hello, Amy," I said, not taking my eyes off the guards.

"Sonic!" she said, standing behind me.

"You must address him by 'your majesty', young lady," one guard said.  
"I told her to call me by my name. Stay away from the maids and our guest, please," I said, pulling her away.

"Thank you," she said. I walked back over to Tails.

"Amy, Tails, Tails, Amy," I introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Tails," Amy smiled.

"Same to you," he grinned at her. I saw one of the maids walk by.

"Amy. Would you like a job here?" I asked her.

"Sure. What would you like me to do?" she asked.

"Yo, Tikal! Can ya take Amy in to meet the maids? Get her a job?" I asked.

"Of course, Sonic," she said, grabbing Amy's hand.

"See ya guys later," Amy called. Tails turned to me.

"Wow. She sure is a looker," he said.

"Eh, she's okay," I lied. 'Okay' was an understatement. This girl was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen.

"So, how is everything going as king so far?" Tails asked, changing the subject.

"Bad. Sally's kingdom has been overtaken by the Eggman Empire. Her and her family are coming to stay here and the people of the Acorn Republic have evacuated to Mercia. And to top it off, we only have six of the seven chaos emeralds. Sally is trying to round up as many freedom fighters as she can. Same with Manic and myself."

"I've been working on some new technology to help us out..." he went on talking, but I stopped listening. I saw Sally talking to some guards, probably trying to find me.

"Oh-no," I muttered. "Tails, cover for me," I said, running to the castle entrance.

I was hiding in my room when I heard a knock.

"Sonic, it's me. Open up," an annoyed voice said. Just Tails.

"Come in," I said.

"Why don't you want to marry Sally?" Tails asked. The kid knew me too well.

"I mean she's nice and everything, but I'm just not attracted to her," I explained.

"So tell her that!" he said.

"Tails, I can't! It's an arranged marriage. Unless I pick another person with any royal bloodline, I have to marry Sally," I said.

_Knock, knock_

"Come in!" I called.

"Dinner is ready, boys," Cream said. I noticed Tails' blush, but I decided not to ruin his self-esteem.

"Alright," I said, hopping off my bed.

We had just entered the dining room. I sat in between Tails and Sally, my mother sat at one head of the table while King Maximilian Acorn sat at the other. Amy sat directly across from me, in between Sally's mom and Sally's brother, Elias. Sonia sat across from Elias' wife, Meg.

"So Aleena... When do we start planning the wedding?" Alicia asked. I almost choked on my dinner.

"No!" I said. Everybody looked at me. "We can't be planning a wedding in the midst of a war!"

"I'd have to agree with Sonic," Sonia said.

"We have bigger problems to deal with right now," I said, leaving the room. I went outside by the lake and sat down. Why couldn't anybody understand what was happening right now?

"Sonic?" a voice whispered. I turned to see Amy standing there.

"Yeah?" I asked, knees up to my chest.

"You're so young, having to deal with this. I'm very sorry. I'll try and help you as much as possible," she said.

"Thanks, Amy," I said as she sat down next to me. We were quiet for a minute.

"Smile," she told me. "You're a great fighter and a great leader. I know you can do it," she said.

"Thank you," I said, looking into her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Sonic!" I heard a voice call. Sally.

"I, uh, better, go," she said, getting up, quickly. I held my hand up towards her, but she was already gone.

"Uh, hi, Sal!" I said.

"Sonic the Hedgehog! HO-HO-HO!" a voice yelled from above. I knew that voice anywhere. Robotnik. He had a huge mech with him

"Sally! Get inside and tell the others!" I yelled. She nodded and ran in.  
"Alright, Robotnik!" I grinned, "Bring it!" He sent small missiles at me. I dodged them all.  
"Sonic!" Amy gasped.  
"Stay back!" I warned her. I tried to homing attack the robot, but it was faster than I thought, and it threw me to the ground. It then fired a missile at me. I braced myself for the missile, but it never hit me. It hit Amy instead.

**Alright. Hope you enjoyed. It's a cliff hanger so...yeah. READ AND REVIEW! Message me questions/concerns. BTW Sonic is more serious, but Amy's words meant something to him, so we're gonna see more of his ego in the next few chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3: 'Friendly' Date

**-Sonic's POV-**

"AMY!" I yelled, getting up. I smashed the mech with a spin dash attack and picked up Amy.

"That was only the easy one!" Robotnik yelled, vanishing into the darkness. Amy was bleeding profusely.

"Sonic?" she muttered.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Smile," she whispered. I had just ran to the throne room. Everybody stopped what they were doing to take in the sight.

"Get the nurse!" I commanded.

**-Amy's POV-**

I woke up in a big fluffy bed. It wasn't my guest room though. It was Sonic's room. I looked around and saw him sitting at a desk, writing. I tried to sit up, but I gasped from the immediate pain. He turned around.

"Good morning, Amy," he said, putting on a side smile.

"Good morning, King-... I mean Sonic," I said. He laughed at my correction. He walked over to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his eyes gentle and calm.

"A little sore, but other than that, fine," I answered.

"I have to ask you something..." he said.

"Shoot," I told him.

"Why did you take that missile for me?" he asked.

"I don't know, honestly," I admitted, "It was like instinct took over. I had to jump in front."

"I appreciate it. You probably saved my life...but next time, please don't. I don't want you to get hurt," he said. I tried to sit up again, forgetting about the pain.

"Ow..." I said.  
"I'll get Sonia in here to help you change into clothes," he said, turning.

"Sonic!" I called.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for getting me back here alive." He nodded and left the room.

A few minutes went by, when Sonia came into Sonic's room with some clothes.

"It's very convenient how we have the same size of clothes," Sonia smirked at me. I grinned at her.

"And also, if I'm not mistaken, I'd say my brother has a bit of a crush on you," her smile grew. My eyes widen.

"But Sally!" I said.

"Who cares. They're not even dating," Sonia shrugged it off.

"I thought you liked Sally," I said as she put my dress on.

"Oh, I do, but not for my brother. They're too much alike. I like you." I blushed at her words.

"Uh, thanks," I said, as she helped me stand up. She walked me over to a mirror. I was wearing a yellow dress that went to my middle thigh, and black flats. She also put my lower back long quills up in a ponytail. My front two quills remained down.

"How do you feel?" she asked me.  
"My sides still ache slightly, but other than that, I feel fine," I told her.

"I heard you got a job with the maids?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah. I was supposed to start today, actually..." I said.

"Are you sure that you feel up to it?" Sonia asked me.

"Yup. Well, I'd better get going. I don't want to be late on my first day," I hugged her and ran out of the room. I turned a corner and bumped into someone. He was black and had red stripes on him.

"I'm so sorry," I said, helping him up. I noticed he dropped something. I picked it up and turned to him, but he had vanished. I took a look at the object. It was a green chaos emerald!

"Amy?" I heard a voice ask. I turned to see Sonic. His eyes were locked on the object.

"Where did you get that?" his eyes became filled with terror.

"Some black hedgehog dropped it. Should I return it?"  
"Did he have anything else with him?" Sonic asked ignoring my question.

"I didn't see anything..."

"Give me the emerald, please," he said. I did as I was told, but when our hands touched, I felt a few sparks emerge through my body. I realized that our hands were still touching, so I pulled away, blushing furiously.

"Uh, sorry," I said. He laughed.

"You're so weird," he grinned at me,making me blush more. In the background, I heard the clock strike noon.

"Great. Now I'm late for my first day of work. That that fox is going to kill me!" I said, turning to start running to the maids' room. I then, wasn't running anymore. Sonic had picked me up and started running. Everything was a blur. Like a picture being painted. Next thing I knew, I was set down.

"How do you do that?" I asked him in amazement. He shrugged.

"I was born with super speed. That's why I'm the leader of the freedom fighters. Well, I gotta go. I'm meeting my friends. See ya later," he grinned his side smile and left. I opened the door.

"I am so sorry I'm late. There was a mix up earlier," I said to the girls.

"It's alright, Amy," Cream said.

"We've all had a late day," Tikal said.

"But don't make it a habit," Fiona Fox snarled.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Alright! Let's start in the gardens," Cream said.

"What do we have to do outside?" I asked.

"Well, we plant flowers, clean the windows, and-"

"Meet the princes'," Fiona smirked. Tikal rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's go," Cream said, trying to avoid a fight.

We had just gotten outside, and Fiona made a beeline straight for the guards. I rolled my eyes, but kept my mouth shut. I started working on windows when...

"Amy!" I heard a voice call. I hopped off the ladder and went down to where I heard my name being called. Sonic was standing with Tails, Cream, Sonia, Tikal, Sally, and two other echidnas that I did not know.

"Hello, everybody," I said.

"That's Amy," Sonic said to the red and pink echidnas. "These two are Knuckles and Julie-Su."

"It's very nice to meet you," I said, shaking their hands.

"Same," Julie-Su grinned at me. Just then, Fiona came up to us.

"Hey, boys," she said.

"Fiona," they all muttered.

"Sonic," she said closing in on him. Sally's jaw dropped. Then Sonia jumped in.

"You need to back off, Fiona," Sonia snarled. Fiona was about to say something, but remembering Sonia's royal status, she said nothing and stormed off. Then Sonia turned to Sonic.

"Let's have a talk, brother," Sonia said, pulling him from the group.

**-Sonic's POV-**

"Ow!" I said. Sonia was literally cutting off my blood circulation.

"Why didn't you say anything?! You've got your future wife and the girl you should really be with right there. You're an idiot!" Sonia smacked my head.

"I know! Wait, what?" I asked. Girl I should really be with? Did she mean Amy?

"I just met Amy about a week ago," I said.

"And you already like her more than Sally, whom you've known for about your entire life!" Sonia said.

"Just ask her to hangout with you. Get to know her better," Sonia said. I looked back to where the group was, but they went inside and Fiona was gone. Amy, Tikal, and Cream went back to work.

"ONLY as friends, though..." I said, walking over to Amy.

"Amy?" I said. She flinched and fell off the ladder.

"Woah!" she said as I caught her.

"You're just a magnet to bad things, huh?" I grinned at her. She blushed.

"Uh, yeah... Thanks," she said, climbing out of my arms.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to see Mobotropolis today. I could show you around since you're new," I offered playing it cool.

"You mean, like a date?" she asked.

"Call it whatever you want," I said, smoothing back my quills.

"Uh, okay. Give me about an hour?" she asked. I nodded.

"Meet ya in the courtyard," I said, zooming off.

About an hour later, I was waiting for Amy to come outside. I had kept my cape and crown inside. It felt good to be out of that stuff. It was like the old days again. The castle doors had just opened, and Amy came out in the yellow dress. She seemed shocked to see me out of my king-wear.

"What? You didn't expect me to go around town in that, did ya?" I teased.

"Of course not!" she blushed. She was so cute when she did that.

"Alright. Want to visit the village first?" I asked. She nodded.

"After that, there's a surprise," I grinned. I held out my arms for her to jump in, but she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Fastest thing alive right here! Why take a car when we could get there in less than 30 seconds?"

"Right," she said, jumping in. She put her head against my chest, making my heartbeat speed up. We got to the main village in 23 seconds. I set her down. I heard her stomach rumble. I laughed.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Just a little bit," she admitted, sheepishly.

"Great, because my uncle owns a restaurant around here," I grinned. I led her towards Chuck's Chili Dogs.

"Sonny, is that you?" my Uncle Chuck beamed.

"Yup, and this is my friend, Amy," I introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you, Chuck," she said, shaking his hand.

"I'll whip you both up my famous chili dogs. How many would you like, Amy?" he asked.

"One is fine," she said.

"And ten for you, right, Sonic?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Ten?" Amy bit her lip to stop laughing.

"I just ran 10 miles. I'm hungry," I laughed with her. I walked over to the nearest table and pulled out her seat for her. Hey, I know how to treat a woman. And if I didn't, Sonia would beat me up.

"Thank you," she said.

"You look great, by the way," I said, making her blush.

"So do you," she smiled at me. "Tell me about yourself," she asked.

"Uh, okay. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm 19 years old, I have a brother and a sister, I love to run, chili dogs are the best thing ever invented, my best friends are Tails and Knuckles, I fear water, I love to help people out, I am leader of the freedom fighters, I hate Dr. Robotnik and I don't want to be king."

"Why do you not want to be king?" she asked me.

"I want to be out there fighting alongside my friends. If I were to die, fighting as king, then Manic or Sonia would be forced into being monarch. I don't want that. But I'd rather help the people," I explained.

"Then you should marry Sally," she said.

"What?" I asked her.

"If you were to die, then you wouldn't have to worry about your brother or sister. She'd rule," Amy said, though her eyes were off.

"But I don't love her," I said to Amy.  
"Alright! Here's your chili dogs," Uncle Chuck said, setting the plates down.  
We ate in silence for a few minutes, until Amy started to laugh.

"What?" I asked, mouthful of chili.

"You spilled," she said, leaning across the table, wiping the corner of my mouth. I looked into her green eyes.

"Uh..." I said. I was at a loss for words. "You ready to see the surprise?" I grinned at her. She smiled and nodded.

"See ya later, Uncle Chuck!" I called as I headed for the door, Amy in my arms.

**-Amy's POV-**

We were running again. He wouldn't tell me, no matter how much I asked.

"No, Ames. Begging will not help," he grinned. I buried my face in his chest, getting a little dizzy.

"We're here!" Sonic said, setting me down.

"Oh my god..." I said.

"Beautiful, huh?" he asked, grinning at my reaction.

We were in a gorgeous flower field. The sky was clear and blue. He sat down on the ground and I took a seat next to him.

"I come out here to think. You're the first person I've ever brought here. Even Sonia hasn't been here..." he admitted.

"The first?" I asked, shocked. He thought for a moment, then smiled and nodded. I couldn't believe it. He seemed like all the girls would love him.

"Have you ever had your first kiss?" I blurted out, immediately kicking myself mentally.

"Wait! You don't have to answer! That's personal..." I apologize. He laughed at me.

"It's fine, Ames. And uh, no. Never really took an interest." He was being so open. I liked it.

"How about you? Ever had a first kiss?" he asked, eying me carefully. I blushed.

"Uh, no, actually. Never met anybody," I admitted, sheepishly. He laid his head on my lap and started twirling my quills. I started to stroke his cobalt spikes, as our eyes connected.

We stayed like this all evening, until it started to rain.

"Ya know when I said I hated water?" Sonic asked me. I nodded.

"Good," he said, picking me up. I giggle-shrieked as he ran back to the castle.

The huge doors to the castle were opened for our arrival. He ran us to the throne room and set me down. For no apparent reason, we were both laughing. I could see the maids and guards looking at us like we were crazy, but I didn't care.

"I had so much fun today, Sonic. Thank you," I smiled.

"I did, too. You know, Amy I think-" he was interrupted by...

"Sonic!" a voice called. It was Sally.

"I, uh, will see you tomorrow," I said, turning away, quickly.

"Amy!" he called after me.

**-Sonic's POV-**

I couldn't blame her. She thought Sally and I were getting married.

"Yeah, Sal?" I said with annoyance in my voice.

"Why're you wet?" she asked.

"I was out," I answered, vaguely.

"Well, Sonia needs you," she said, dragging me up the stairs, into my sister's room.

"What is it, Sonia?" I asked, shutting her door so it was only her and I in her room.

"Manic called,and he's coming back to Mobotropolis with all of the Mercian freedom fighters and recruits. He also got in contact with the United Federation. They'll be sending their G.U.N soldiers over in two weeks. Manic is going to be here tomorrow," Sonia informed me.

"Alright. And we've also got the last chaos emerald," I said, pulling out the green jewel.

"How?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just know, that when Robotnik and his army come to fight, we'll be ready. And we will win."

**Alright. Hope you enjoyed. READ AND REVIEW, please.**


	4. Chapter 4: Prince Manic's Arrival

**-Sonic's POV-**

"Your majesty," I heard a guard say. "Prince Manic has just arrived."

"Do my mom and sister know?" I asked. He nodded.

"Great," I said, rushing out of the room. I was running so fast, I accidentally knocked someone over.

"Gah!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said. Amy was on the ground.

"It's okay," she said as I helped her up.

"What's up?" I asked, blushing slightly, remembering how she stroked my quills the previous day.

"Nothing much. Just got off of work, actually."

"Great. Would you like to come meet my brother, Manic?" I asked.

"Sure!" she smiled. I grabbed her hand and walked with her to the throne room.

"Sonic, my man!" Manic said, walking up to me, hugging me, breaking my grip with Amy's hand.

"And who is this?" he said, his eyes floating towards Amy.

"Uh, this is Amy. Amy...Manic," I introduced.

"You're beautiful," Manic flirted with her. Her face went slightly pink, but she managed to muster a small "thanks". I rolled my eyes at Manic.

"We need to talk about the war," I said. He nodded.

"You're right. We'll talk later," he eyed Amy, laughing as he walked away.

"Uh, bye, Amy. I'll talk to you later," I said, following my brother and sister into the office.

"So you've got the last chaos emerald?" Manic grinned at me.

"Yup. I'll be able to go super at the battle-" I started to say.

"Children!" a stern, frightened voice called.

"Yo, mom," Manic grinned.

"Doctor Robotnik sent a letter," she said, throwing Sonia a crumpled up piece of paper.

"It says

'Dear Royal Family of Mobotropolis,

My army will be here in two weeks. I hope you're ready. The Eggman Empire shall expand. We've just taken over the Republic of Acorn and the Kingdom of Mercia. Their armies have disappeared, probably to join your weak forces. Well good luck, because you cannot win this one.

-Doctor Robotnik'" Sonia's eyes widened with fear.

"Don't worry, guys," Manic said,though his voice sounded unsure, "the Mercians', G.U.N. and the other freedom fighters will be here in about the same time."

"Good. We'll need all the help we can get," my mom said.

"Don't worry. We'll win and Mobius will be free of Robotnik's reign," I said. Now that we had all seven chaos emeralds, this would be in the bag.

**-Amy's POV-**

It was a little past dusk when I heard my name being called.

"Miss Rose?" an older maid called.

"Yes?" I asked, turning toward her.

"You have a message," she beamed at me. She handed me a note. I opened it up and read it.

_Meet me on the top of the tower at midnight._

_-S_

I smiled, reading it. I thanked the maid and went to get ready.

I had just gotten up all of the stairs to the top of the tower which led onto the roof. I opened the door. It was really dark and hard to see, but I could merely make out Sonic's figure.

"Hello, Sonic," I smiled as I walked up behind him.

"Where's my emerald?" a deep voice said.

"S-Sonic?" I asked stepping back. The figure turned towards me.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog," he said. "And I believe that you have my emerald," he said, advancing towards me.

"N-no I don't," I tried to lie.

"Don't bother lying. I will kill you," he said.

"HELP!" I screamed, running for the door to the tower. Running was a bad choice, because he could run almost as fast a Sonic. Almost.

"AHHH!" I screamed as he threw me to the ground. I hit my head, hard. I could hear a voice in the background.

"Amy!" a boyish voice screamed.

"Sonic," I whispered. I started to fall in and out of consciousness.

**-Sonic's POV-**

I had picked up Amy's limp body. The black figure had vanished.

"You're gonna be okay, Ames," I whispered into her ear. I kissed her forehead, making her face go red. I laughed as I heard people coming up behind me.

"What happened?" Sonia asked, panting.

"Somebody attacked Amy. I'll find out more tomorrow," I said, running down to my room.

I opened the door and put her on my bed. I put the covers over her. She looked so peaceful. I smiled and turned to go out my door.

"Sonic...?" I heard her faint voice say.

"Yeah, Ames?" I asked, scratching my head.

"Please stay with me," she said.

"Uh, okay," I said. I took off my crown, cape, and shoes and walked over to the bed. I got in, and she rested her head on my chest, smiling.

"Thank you, Sonic," she said, kissing my cheek, making my face grow hot. She was already asleep before I could say anything back.

**-Amy's POV-**

Light was streaming in through the window, waking me up from my peaceful sleep. Why was I in Sonic's room, again? Then I remembered last night's encounter with the black hedgehog. I groaned, remembering the pain in my head. I sat up and saw a note on Sonic's pillow.

_Let's have breakfast. Meet me in the dining room whenever you get up._

_-Sonic_

I smiled at the note. I hopped out of bed and saw a dress and shoes set out for me.

**-Sonic's POV-**

I was waiting for Amy to wake up, so I went into the office. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, messing around with a rubix cube.

"Good morning, Sonic," a silky voice said.

"Hiya, Sally," I greeted.

"We need to talk," she said.

"About...?" I asked, knowing where this was headed.

"About us. We're getting married, are we not?" she asked.

"Sally, I don't think so. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I just don't feel the same way..."

"But I love you," she said, about ready to cry.

"I love you, too, but in the brotherly way. I've known you my entire life, and I don't want this to change anything between us," I said. She nodded, and pulled me in for a hug. Sally and I left the room, both heading separate ways. Just then, Fiona came up to me.

"Hey, Blue," she said seductively, tracing her finger on my chest. I backed up, uncomfortably.

"Fiona," I said, calmly. She looked annoyed at my reactions.

"Sonic, my man! Heard you slept with Amy! Way to go, bro!" Manic said, cutting in front of Fiona to clap me on my back.

"You did WHAT?!" Fiona screamed.

"It wasn't like that. We just slept by each other," I told Manic. "And I'm about to be late for breakfast, so if you could excuse me," I said, pushing past them.

When I got to the dining area, Amy wasn't there yet. The table was filled with all sorts of stuff. Food stuff. Pancakes, donuts, waffles and other pastry like stuff. As I was admiring what was about to be mine, a pair of hands went over my eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice giggled. I grinned at the sound.

"Good morning, Ames," I said, turning to her.

"Hello, Sonic," she smiled at me. I handed her a plate and we sat down to eat breakfast.

"How was your sleep?" I asked her.

"Really good," she said too quickly. Realizing what she said, she blushed violently, making me double over with laughter.

"How about you?" she questioned, smirk on her face.

"Really good," I nodded at her. "Although, I do have a few questions to ask you," I said.

"Anything."

"Do you know any reason why that black hedgehog attacked you? Do you know his name, or who he might be?"

"Well... the other day, when I was walking to the maid's room, the same hedgehog had dropped the emerald. Yesterday, when he met me, he asked me for it. He also said his name was Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog," Amy finished. Sonic looked distant.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"I think that black hedgehog is the same one who killed my father..." I said. I told her the entire story of how my father had gotten killed. I couldn't look into her eyes, fearing that she'd be looking back at me with disgust.

"Your father would be very proud of you, Sonic," she said, to my surprise. I looked up at her. She had reached over the table, her hands on mine.

"Thanks, Amy," I smiled at her. There was a small pause before I said,

"Would you like to go on a walk?"

"Sure," she said, smiling. I took her hand, and led her outside to the castle courtyards.

"So, Amy... You know how everybody will be coming in for the war in a few weeks?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Well, I was wondering if you could get out of town for this. I don't want you to get hurt," I said.

"I can't leave, Sonic," she said, turning to me.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"I can't just leave you and the others for my own safety. I have to try to help," she told me.

"Then try to stay safe," I said, kissing her cheek. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"How do you think I feel about you, Sonic. I don't want you hurt either," she said with sad eyes.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. I'll be okay. Your smile...that's all I need," I said, touching her cheek. She thought for a moment, and then smiled.

"Thank you, Sonic," she said, clutching my arm.

**-Normal POV-**

The hedgehogs set out toward the sunset, forgetting about their worries briefly, while together. Little did they know, that their problems were about to get bigger and their time together would get shorter and shorter.

**Hope you enjoyed. Manic will be in the next chapter more, so Stay tuned! READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Beg and Borrow

**So this chapter doesn't contain a lemon, but it may be just a little intense. I'll warn you but it is ****_very_**** mild. I'd say don't read unless you're in middle school. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**-Sonic's POV-**

"You really like her, huh?" Manic asked, eyeing me suspiciously. I thought of Amy. I liked her entire personality. She was so cute when she was clumsy, her eyes... I always got lost in them. And she was so...normal. She wasn't quick to judge people.

"Yeah... but it'll never work. I have to marry someone with a royal bloodline..." I frowned.

"Are you a complete idiot?" he asked me as if I was missing the obvious.

"What do you mean-?" I was cut off by his howl of laughter.

"She's related to Rob 'O Hedge! King of Mercia, duh. Has your head been in the clouds again, bro?" he smirked at me.

"I didn't think about her relation with Rob, actually," I said.

"Well, obviously," he rolled his eyes. He punched my shoulder and said,

"She really likes you, so don't mess it up. You two could have a future together if we win this war..."  
"We will win the war. We can. We will. I won't go down without a fight. Speaking of which, the all of the Freedom Fighters will be here in three days. Sonia has confirmed that we will be meeting 17 miles South of Mobotropolis," I said.

"Yes. And we've also got a visitor," Sonia said, coming into the room with a bunch of guards. She moved out of the way to reveal the same black hedgehog who had hurt Amy a few weeks back.

"What do you want?" I snarled at him.

"My emerald. The one your lover stole from me," he growled back.

"Who do you work for?" I asked.

"Why should I tell you?" he glared at me.

"Because everybody is about to die! I've had the city evacuated, but yet some people will not leave! Children are about to die!" I yelled.

"No. Children will never die under the rule of the Doctor..." he muttered to himself.

"So you work for Robotnik, eh?" Manic asked him. Shadow glared at my brother.

"Yes! He wants to take over Mobius so that everybody will be at peace! Your rulers now...they are going to cause the destruction of our world. Kill thousands of innocents, your father being one of them!" he yelled. Sonia then, smacked him across the face.

"How dare you say that about our father. He only tried to help others!" Sonia screamed.  
"Until you killed him!" I said. Everybody went silent.

"What are you saying, Sonic?" Sonia asked me. Manic looked at me with confusion.

"He tricked me. Then he killed dad," I heard myself say.

"Your dad, helped G.U.N. kill an innocent child! Where's the JUSTICE in that!" Shadow spat. "Robotnik will ensure that that never happen again!"

"What are you talking about?" my mother said, coming into view.

"Daddy wasn't so innocent, was he?" Shadow mocked. "He, alongside G.U.N., ordered troops to go up to Space Colony Ark, and killed everybody on board, including an innocent child!"

"Gerald Robotnik was doing dangerous research," my mother pointed at him, "It was risky! It was wrong to kill a child, but nothing can take it back! Their father," she pointed at my siblings and I, "was not in charge of the mission, so don't make our people suffer this fate," my mother said. Shadow said nothing.

"Guards, take him to the dungeons," I said, my voice hollow.

**-Amy's POV-**

I usually don't eavesdrop, but I needed to this time.

The guards took Shadow out of the room. His crimson eyes caught my jade ones for a split second, before turning away. Sonic then came out and saw me.

"Let me talk to him," I said.

"No!" he snapped.

"Please, Sonic. I can help, I know I can. The guards will be down there. It'll be perfectly safe," I begged. He didn't look at me at first, but after a deep sigh, he turned to me.

"Alright," he said. I kissed his cheek, making him blush. I giggled.

Sonic walked me down to Shadow's cell. He'd be standing outside the cell, and out of sight so I could get something out of Shadow.

"Good afternoon, Shadow," I smiled at him.

"Hmph!" he said, crossing his arms.

"Shadow... Robotnik lied to you. He isn't looking out for the benefit our mankind. He wants to conquer our world. We need you. Please help us. Robotnik isn't planning on helping the world. He wants to conquer our world and add it to the Eggman Empire. He roboticized any Mobian he could...Like my parents..." I said, trying not to cry. He looked up at me, sadness in his eyes.

"Everything's going according to plan. Besides...It's too late to save anyone...Robotnik's army is on it's way..." he said. I could hear a tone of regret in his voice.

"There has to be. I know people fight over the most trivial things, like the professor said. But they're basically good. What happened on the Ark, wasn't a good thing, but keeping the hate going won't fix anything. That's why you should help us. Saving our world from Doctor Robotnik is a good thing. Shadow, I beg you... Please do it... for them. Give them a chance," I said. I swear I saw a teardrop fall from his burgundy eyes.

"For Maria," I heard him whisper. "I'll help you. But it will require all of the chaos emeralds... and the blue hedgehog." I nodded and threw my arms around him.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear. I grabbed his arm and led him out of the cell. It was time for Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Aleena and Shadow to come up with a new battle plan.

**-Sonic's POV-**

My mother, brother, sister, Shadow and I were all in the office of the castle, planning out what we were going to do.

"I'm afraid it's too late to put a stop to the battle, but because we've got all seven of the chaos emeralds, we might just be able to win," Shadow said, gruffly.

"Right. So us two," I pointed from myself to Shadow, "will be able to go super?" I asked.

"Yeah. Then we can destroy Robotnik's army. Maybe himself, too... If we're careful," Shadow nodded.

"Well, the others will be here in about two days. When they arrive, we'll meet them at the rendezvous point. Robotnik's meeting us there, too. The battle will commence there," Sonia said.

"That's enough for today," my mother said. "I have to go meet with the Acorns. Their freedom fighters will be arriving tonight. Good evening everybody," she said, leaving the room.

I was walking around the castle, trying to find Amy, when...

"Woah!" I had turned a corner, and a person fell on me.  
"Ugh, sorry," Amy giggled. I laughed, helping her up.

"I was looking for you. I want to show you something," I said, grabbing her hand and exiting the castle.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon," I said, putting my hands over her eyes.

"Please...?" she whimpered.

"Not a chance," I laughed as she pouted.

I finally got to the destination. Way out in the woods, there is a small lake, with a little waterfall.

"Are you ready?" I asked her. She nodded.  
"Surprise," I whispered in her ears.

* * *

**AMY'S POV CONTAINS A BIT OF INTENSE WRITING BUT IS not A LEMON. IF YOU ARE NOT OVER THE AGE OF 13, READ WITH CAUTION!**

* * *

**-Amy's POV-**

Sonic uncovered my eyes to reveal a beautiful lake with a small waterfall. There were fireflies in the distance and crickets chirping.

"It's so beautiful..." I said.

"So are you," he whispered in my ear. I blushed at his words. He took my hands and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Amy... Over the past month, you've made me feel like an entire new person. I really like you. You're beautiful, kind, and amazing. I love you with all of my heart. I love the way you smile...the way your eyes gleam when you are excited... your clumsiness... When we win this war... I want you to be with me for the rest of my life," Sonic said. I could feel the tears in my eyes. I nodded, unable to speak. He broke out into a full on grin.

"I love you, too, Sonic," I whispered.

"Good," he said, getting down on one knee, pulling out a diamond ring, "because I want you to be my bride. Amy Rose, will you marry me?" The tears were really starting to fall now.

"Yes," I said. I gave him my left hand, and he put the ring on it. The next thing that happened was so amazing, I thought I died. We started to lean in, and our lips touched for the first time ever. Our lips stayed connected for a short moment. When we broke apart, our eyes locked in on each other.

"I love you so much," he told me, laying down.

"At the battle...please be safe," I said, laying my head on his chest.

"I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about," he murmured into my ear.

"Don't be," I said. I then rolled on top of him, sitting on his abdomen. He looked at me with his bright eyes. I grabbed his face gently, and started to kiss him. He deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around my back, pulling me closer. We were like this for a long time, just enjoying the bliss of being together. He then got up, me in his arms and ran. I didn't know where, but I didn't care. Our lips still connected, even though he was carrying me.

When he set me down, I was on his bed, next to him. I rolled onto him, continuing our kissing. I then started to take off his cape and crown. He started to take off my dress, when he stopped.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, his eyes looking at me with concern. I nodded.

"I love you," I said. We then continued into a perfect night of us, being together, becoming one.

**-Normal POV-**

The hedgehog couple spent their last night together in happiness. The next morning, however, would be the arrival of all of the freedom fighters, the G.U.N. soldiers, and the notorious Dr. Ivo Robotnik.

* * *

**Alright. Hope you enjoyed. Haven't been updating as much as I usually do because my 8th grade life is being crazy. Testing week is coming up soon and Washington D.C. and all of the freaking 8th grade drama. UGH. Can't wait for summer. You like this story, go to my profile. I've got quite a few other stories you may like. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Battle at the Lake of Rings

**THIS IS NOT, I REPEAT NOTTTTTT THE LAST CHAPTER! I'M NOT DONE WITH YA'LL YET!**

**-Sonic's POV-**

I woke up, Amy strewn across my chest. I smiled at her peaceful face. I heard a knock on my door. I got up and walked to the door, opening it. I saw my sister standing there, dressed and ready for combat.

"Sonia?" I asked.  
"What are you doing?! The freedom fighters and G.U.N. will be here any minute. Get dressed you dork!" he voice shrilled. She peered into my room and saw Amy laying on my bed, undressed, with a blanket over her. She didn't seemed phazed.  
"Get her dressed and get to the courtyard," she snapped, turning away. She was not a morning person.

I showered, threw on my cape with the shoulder clasp, shoes. I didn't want to wear the crown. I then grabbed clothes from Sonia's room for Amy. I kissed her to wake her up.

"Morning, Ames," I smiled at her. She smiled back, groggily.

"Hi," she said, dazed.

"Listen, we gotta go," I said, pulling the shirt on, over her head.

"Where?" she said, more alert.

"The courtyard to meet the freedom fighters and G.U.N. We'll be going to the battlefield to put an end to Robotnik once and for all," I said, helping her into her jeans.

"Can I come with you?" she asked.

"Yeah. You'll be helping the injured with the maids. I'm gonna take you to Cream and Tikal. Everything will be okay," I said, stroking her quills. She nodded. I then picked her up and started running towards the courtyard to meet the others.

"Alright! Is everybody here?" I called out to the hundreds of Mobians who had gathered in the courtyard. Everyone went silent.

"Good. Here's the plan...Shadow and I," I gestured to him, "will be using the chaos emeralds to fight off whatever Robotnik has planned. Now he'll have thousands of robots lining up to get into the city. We have to make sure that that does not happen. G.U.N will be blocking off the areas where they can get into. Meanwhile, every freedom fighter and people of the Echidna tribe (who came on behalf of Knuckles and Julie-Su) will be destroying the robots. The maids will help the injured. My mother, Queen Aleena, will be staying at the castle, with the guards and King and Queen Acorn, to organize legal properties and keep citizens safe. Princess Sally will be leading the Any questions?" I asked. Nobody said a word.

"Then let's get on our way. For freedom!" I said, leading the group onto the path.

"For freedom!" they called back, clapping for me.

We arrived at the battlefield (Lake of Rings) an hour later. We chose this as our setting because power rings can be generated from the lake. Although because I was going super, I probably wouldn't need them.

"Where do you think Doctor Robotnik is?" Commander Naka of G.U.N. asked me.

"He'll be here soon," said a Soleanna guard.

"I agree," Sonia added. We all waited in an uncomfortable silence.

In the background, we started to hear faint noises. Machinery. Robotnik's army was starting to make their way forth.

"Alright everybody. For Mobius," I. Shadow grabbed my hand, the chaos emeralds at our feet.

"It's now or never," I heard him mumble. I nodded. Robotnik's army would make their way into view soon.

"CHAOS...CONTROL!" we both shouted. My blue fur had transformed gold. My eyes were crimson by now. I was invincible. I saw the biggest lizard-like creature.  
"The biolizard," Shadow muttered to me. "Dr. Gerald Robotnik built this upon Space Colony ARK. The other Ultimate Life Form. We must destroy it before it becomes it's final stage; Final Hazard." I nodded.

"Let's go Freedom Fighters!" I yelled.

"YEAH!" they all screamed, running in all sorts of directions, fighting the mechs.

"Let's do this, Shadow," I said. He nodded and we both flew up to fight the biolizard.

We'd been battling for 20 minutes and the biolizard was still not dead. I might've been invincible, but hey, getting hit still hurt. I had cuts and wounds everywhere.

"It's too late... It's already transforming into Final Hazard," Shadow panted.

"Take a small break," I said. We headed down towards the maid/nurse campgrounds.

"Sonic!" I heard a small voice cry out. Amy was standing with a towel and wash bowl, tears in her eyes.

"Hiya, Ames," I forced a smile. She washed my wounds and bandaged them up.

"Sonic..." she said.

"I know. I'm trying, Ames. It's going to get even more powerful... Whatever happens to me... Just know, that I love you more than my own life," I said. I wanted to cry like she was. I wanted to be weak, but I had to stay emotionless, confident, for her.

"I'll be fine, though, Amy," I said, touching her cheek.  
"Sonic!" Shadow called.

"I have to go. I love you," I said. She grabbed my face in her hands and kissed me. It was short, but the best one we'd ever shared.

"Go get 'em, Sonic," she mustered. I nodded, and took off to go fight Final Hazard.

About halfway through the fight, we started to lose really bad. G.U.N was getting pounded, the Freedom Fighters were getting slaughtered, and Shadow and I weren't doing so hot either. The maids were trying to help, but there were so many injured that it was hard. Sally was trying hard to keep the freedom fighters safe, but it wasn't working.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Shadow.

"We need a sacrifice. Someone needs to hit the Final Hazards weak point, but doing so, would kill himself in the process.," he said, blankly. I would do it. I would sacrifice for the people of Mobius...Amy... I'd be keeping her alive...

"I volunteer," I said. Shadow looked at me long and hard.

"Amy was right. People are basically good. You'd give your life to save people you don't even know..." Shadow then said more quietly, "I'll do it for you Maria..." Then, Shadow snapped off his brace inhibitors from his wrists.

"Are you sure, Shadow?" I asked him, my eyes felt grave, my body hollow. He nodded.

"Let there be justice in this world, Sonic the Hedgehog," he said. He then turned and flew at supersonic speed into the weak spot of the Final Hazard. There was a blinding light.  
"EVERYONE! GET DOWN!" I shouted.

There were many harsh booms and deafening screams. When the smoke cleared away, all of the robots were terminated. Must've been a shortage from the explosion. I took a look around. G.U.N soldiers, freedom fighters, and peoples of the echidna tribes laid dead, unconscious. Not everyone, but a lot of them.

_Amy?_

_Amy!_

I looked around frantically for a sign of pink. I couldn't find her. Then, to my far left, I saw a limp body on the ground.

"Amy!" I shouted. I walked over to her and checked her pulse (thank God she was still breathing, even if only faintly), not aware that a robot was behind me. The only thought on my mind was of Amy.

"Sonic! Watch out!" a shrill voice called. Sally. I turned to see a missile coming straight at me. I couldn't even react when...

"Ugh!" a thud soon sounded.  
"Sal?" I said, my eyes widened.

"Get Dr. Quack!" I yelled. Tails flew off to find the doctor and Knuckles came over.

"Get Amy back to the castle!" I told him. He nodded and picked her up flying away. I held Sally in my arms, trying to stop the bleeding. I took off my cape and wrapped it around her.

"Sally," I whispered.

"Shh," she smiled.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I want you to be happy with Amy..." she said, drifting in and out of consciousness. I held her hand.

"Sonic...?"

"Yeah, Sal?" I asked, tears in my eyes.

"Forgive me," she said. Those were the last words Sally would ever say. The tears were really coming now. I laid her body down on the ground and went over with my brother and sister to help the injured and get the others out.

**-Normal POV-**

53 doctors helped the wounded that day. 571 Mobians/Overlanders died in total and 994 were wounded. Robotnik had been beaten to death by outraged freedom fighters and all of his mechs had been destroyed. Shadow's body was never found, so there was no proof that he was actually dead. Sonic was now rushing home to see Amy's condition.

**-Sonic's POV-**

Faster! I thought to myself. I needed to see Amy. I was still in super form, so I was going faster than usual.

She's okay, I told myself. I stopped in front of the sick room in the castle. I opened the door to find Doctor Quack in there, alongside my mother and Sonia.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yes, Sonic. She's fine," my mother said. I saw Amy laying on a bed, asleep.

"Where is Manic?" Sonia asked quietly, her valley girl voice was full of despair.

"Manic has helped the injured and the ones who are...gone. He's helping get people back into Mobotropolis and he's helping console families..." I said. She nodded.

"Where's Sally?" asked a new voice entering the room. Sally's mother and Sally's father came into view. Everyone looked at me.

"Sally has given her life to serve the people of Mobius," I said, my voice hardened. Sally's mother gasped. Her father had a blank look on his face.

"Alicia, Maximilian... Let's go into the other room," my mother said, pulling them out. "Sonia, help Manic, dear."

"Yes, mother," Sonia said obediently, but she didn't move. Instead, as soon as my mother left with the Acorns, she held up Amy's left hand.

"You proposed?" she asked. I nodded.  
"Last night..." I said.

"Be good to her, Sonic," she said, leaving the room.

I sat with Amy all night, just looking at her. She stirred at one point, waking up.

"Sonic?" she asked, her jade eyes piercing through mine.

"Amy..." I said. I'd never been so relieved just to hear a person's voice.

"Is Sally, really..." I nodded. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"Robotnik is gone. We'll never have to deal with him again..." I said. She nodded and hugged me.

"I'm glad you're okay," she whispered in my ear..

"Same to you," I barely managed. She then pulled me in for the kiss of my life.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," I said, kissing her again.

**The story is NOT over yet. I have one more chapter to go, so stay tuned. This story ends on a cliffhanger (next chap) but there WILL be a sequal! READ AND REVIEW! Tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7: New Beginnings

-Normal POV-

It had been 8 months since the Great War had ended. Everybody in mourning had been able to start healing, Sally's family included. Now, after everything damaged had been repaired, the people of Mobius had something else to celebrate; King Sonic and commoner (not really as she's related to King Rob 'O Hedge) Amy Rose's wedding. After spending the last 5 months planning, it was finally the day of the wedding of the century. We find Amy trying on her dress for the first time...

-Amy's POV-

I was standing in front of the largest mirror I'd ever seen, Sonic's mother and sister in the background, looking at my dress in awe. It was the most beautiful piece of cloth I'd ever seen. It was shoulderless, but puffed out towards the bottom. I also wore a diamond diadem on my head.

"You look like a princess," Sonia said, smiling at me.

"Sonia, dear. She is a princess," Aleena said, sighing at her daughter. The huge gold doors opened to reveal my friends Cream and Tikal (the bridesmaids).  
"It's time, Amy," Cream smiled.

"Alright," I said, taking a deep breath in and out.

Rob 'O had come all the way from Mercia to walk me down the aisle. Tikal and Cream had just walked out.

"It's my turn now," Sonia said, taking deep breath. She was my maid of honor. I nodded.

After about 5 counts, Rob grabbed linked his arm with mine and we started to walk out into the courtyard, where the ceremony was being held. I took in a deep breath. I saw brightness. There was a flower path, marking where Rob and I would be walking.

"Let's do this, Amy," he said, kissing my cheek. I nodded, unable to speak. There were thousands of people. Reporters from Kingdom Acorn, Mercia and even the United Federation had tuned in to see my wedding. I then turned my attention towards the alter. I saw my Sonic standing there, side smile on his face.

He was wearing a black tuxedo and white tie. Seeing him made the tears of happiness fall. I was so concentrated on him, that I did not know that I made it to the altar yet. Rob was trying to pry me off of him, to no avail, earning laughter from the crowd. I blushed and let go.

"We are gathered here together in the presence of friends and family to celebrate one of life's greatest relationships – the union between man and woman, which we call marriage...

"Will the parents of Amy Rose and Sonic Maurice Hedgehog please stand?" Our families (Rob 'O and Mari-An and Aleena, Sonia, and Manic) stood at the priest's words.

"This union brings together different family traditions and cultures in the hope that a new family tree will be strong and fruitful. Theirs is a personal choice and a decision for which they are primarily responsible, yet their life will be enriched by the support of the families from which each comes. Therefore I have this question for you:

" Do you affirm your continuing support and love to Amy Rose and Sonic Maurice Hedgehog as they grow in their marriage and celebrate with them the decision they have made to choose each other?" the priest asked.

"We do," they all said together in unison.

"If you then, Amy Rose and Sonic the Hedgehog, have freely chosen each other, in token of this and your love, will you please join your hands together," the priest said. Our fingers entwined with one another. He still had the sparks effect on me.

"Amy Rose, will you repeat after me... I, Amy Rose."

"I, Amy Rose."

"Take you, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Take you, Sonic the Hedgehog." (Me)

"To be my wedded husband."

"To be my wedded husband."(Me)

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"To have and to hold from this day forward." (Me)

"To love, comfort and honor."  
"To love, comfort and honor." (Me)

"For better, or for worse."

"For better or for worse." (Me)

"For richer or for poorer."

"For richer or for poorer." (Me)

"In sickness or in health."

"In sickness or in heath." (Me)

"To laugh with you in joy; to grieve with you in sorrow."

"To laugh with you in joy; to grieve with you in sorrow." (Me)

"To grow with you in love."

"To grow with you in love." (Me)

"As long as we both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live." (Me)  
"Amy Rose, do you promise to do this now and forever more?" the priest asked.

"I do," I said, more tears coming out.

-Sonic's POV-

Amy looked so beautiful.  
"Sonic the Hedgehog. You've informed me that you have a speech of your own?" the priest asked, eying me warily. I nodded.

"Amy Rose. I remember the first day we met. I wanted to kill you." Laughter erupted from the crowd, and herself.

"But you changed my mind completely. You've changed my outlook on life. You've brought me another reason to live. But most importantly, you gave me yourself.

"I remember the day you through yourself in front of a bullet for me. I realized you were more to me than just another girl. I love you, Amy Rose, with all of my heart. I never want to part ways with you. You're my one and only. I've only ever looked at you, and I only ever will look at you," I finished. The audience started to clap at my speech. Amy was crying a lot more now.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, do you promise to love this girl now and forever more?" the priest asked.

"I do," I said, my voice had never sounded more sure. Manic came up with the rings.

"The wedding ring is the shape of an unbroken circle with no beginning and no end. It symbolizes eternity—a never-ending love. Wear the rings proudly for they are symbols which speak of the eternal love that you have for each other and marks the beginning of a long journey together.

"These wedding rings are a symbol of the promises you have made today. May the wedding bands be a reminder to all of the vows Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose have made today and be a witness to the world of their commitment," the priest said.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, place this ring on the hand of Amy and repeat after me: With this ring," the priest started.

"With this ring."

"I symbolize my commitment to you."

"I symbolize my commitment to you." (Me)

"It will be an ever-present token."

"It will be an ever-present token." (Me)

"Of my promise and my love."

"Of my promise and my love." (Me)

The ring had slid on Amy's finger like a glove.

She repeated the vows to me and slid the ring on my gloved finger.

"Now that Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands, and the giving and receiving of rings, I announce to you that they are husband and wife.

"You may, now, kiss the bride," the priest finished.

I took Amy's head in my hands and kissed her. She snaked her arms around my neck. The crowd erupted into applause. I swooped Amy up in my arms (bridal style of course) and kissed her again. I then set her down when I heard a scream. At the end of the aisle, there was a black figure on the ground, covered in blood.

"Shadow?" Amy gasped.

* * *

**Yes, this story ends on cliff hanger. Why? Because there WILL be a SQUEAL! It'll be more about Shadow and his lover who will NOT be revealed yet! Anyways READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
